


Unerwartet

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Ja meine güte Baby, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post Tatort Lakritz, uhhhhhhh gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Kurz und nichtmal so gut, aber hier einige Gedanken und Verbesserungsvorschläge zum Ende von Lakritz.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Unerwartet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).

> Yeet. Seit Monaten nichts mehr auf deutsch geschrieben...... plus ich bin im Ausland und sprech vllt. einmal die Woche mehr als 10 Minuten Deutsch. Deswegen. Sprache hart am ende.  
Viel spaß?

Als Thiel so im Keller saß und es ihm zunehmend kälter wurde, während er Boernes Jugenderinnerungen zuhörte, kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, dass der neu gefundene Sinn von Freundschaft eigentlich gar nicht so neu war. Eigentlich war das schon seit Jahren eine Freundschaft, die sie da hatten. Aber irgendwie war es nun doch anders. Noch selten zuvor hatte er sich dermaßen von einer von Boernes Geschichten so mitnehmen lassen. Thiel unterdrücke das Schauern, das ihm vor Kälte durch die Glieder fuhr. Er wollte Boerne nicht erschrecken.

Dieser blickte gerade aus an Thiel vorbei. In seiner Stimme schwangen Angst und Verzweiflung mit, dieselben Gefühle, die der vierzehnjährige Boerne wohl empfunden hatte. Am liebste würde Thiel ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber so weit waren sie mit ihrer Freundschaft auch noch nicht. Die Träne, die Boernes Auge entwich, ignorierte Thiel, aber schwer schlucken musste er trotzdem.

Das Gefühl, das sich in ihm breit machte, ließ ihn die nächsten Tage nicht mehr los. Der Fall wurde gelöst, mit überraschend geringem Zutun von Seiten Boernes. Und dann war eigentlich wieder alles wie immer: Thiel war zu Hause und arbeitete an einem Fall. Boerne nebenan hörte laut klassische Musik. Wie immer. Aber irgendetwas fehlte noch immer. Als Thiel an diesem Abend seine Augen schloss und versuchte einzuschlafen, erinnerte er sich an Boernes Gesichtsausdruck, als er nur wenige Nächte zuvor von einem Albtraum erschreckt Thiel vor seiner Tür fand. Er war rückblickend nicht sonderlich nett gewesen, aber als er nun darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn hauptsächlich der komplett zerstörte Ausdruck auf Boernes Gesichtszügen zurückweichen lassen. Der selbe Ausdruck, der sich später beim Wiedergeben der schrecklichen Erinnerung abermals gezeigt hatte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Thiel nicht gut, aber als er am nächsten Morgen noch immer erschöpft aufwachte, beschloss er, dass er Boerne helfen wollte. Oder so ähnlich.

Und als er einige Stunden später seine Türe öffnete, und er Boerne in die Augen sah, machte sein Herz einen Satz, den er nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Was er auch nicht vorhergesehen hatte, war, dass er ich jemals mit Boerne darüber streiten würde, wem etwas am meisten leidtat. Schon nach weniger als einer Minute hatte Thiel wieder die Nase voll und knallte Boerne die Tür vor der Nase zu, um erst einmal durchzuatmen.

Thiel hätte es wissen sollen, aber er war trotzdem überrascht als Boerne die Tür auf, und ihn mit einer Hand fest hielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur einen Moment lang, doch irgendwie war auf einmal alles klar. Thiel wusste nicht, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte; einen Augenblick später lagen seine Arme um Boernes Nacken und ihre Lippen trafen sich unsanft.

Der nächste Versuch war besser.

Boerne unterbrach die Küsse nur, um die Flasche Wein in seiner Hand auf der nächsten Kommode abzustellen und die Tür mit seinem Fuß ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Als er einige Stunden später Thiels Wohnung verließ, schmeckte der Abschiedskuss nach Rotwein, Cola und Lakritz.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup,,,,, kudos/comments always welcome <3


End file.
